


ride or die

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, this was supposed to just be filth but turned into sap im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: When Baekhyun had joked over dinner about how he’d deep-clean their refrigerator at home in exchange for Kyungsoo sucking him off in his new car, he didn’t think it’d be likethis.





	ride or die

**Author's Note:**

> ok look. this was 10000% all bAEKHYUN'S FAULT!! who let him [drive around](https://twitter.com/baekhyun_vines/status/1106539466578190341) and leave his [phone](http://cfile30.uf.tistory.com/image/99F6A9435C8BB75A15BCA8) at such an angle!! what am i supposed tO THINK!!!!
> 
>   
> NOTHING GOOD CLEARLY 
> 
> so yeah. this happened. 
> 
> thank u to bianca for reading it over as always and for the title! ❤ i hope yall enjoy! :D

“Fuck, I can’t believe you’re actually gonna do this,” Baekhyun says, half excited, half astounded. He glances down to where Kyungsoo has made himself as comfortable as possible on the floor of the passenger’s seat of Baekhyun’s car, then quickly looks back up onto the road, swallowing thickly.

He sucks in a breath when Kyungsoo drops a warm hand onto his thigh, slides it up toward his crotch. Nimble fingers easily unfasten Baekhyun’s jeans and soon enough, Kyungsoo’s got Baekhyun’s cock out in the open, stroking his hand from the base to the tip, all while Baekhyun is _driving_.

Honestly, when Baekhyun had joked over dinner about how he’d deep-clean their refrigerator at home in exchange for Kyungsoo sucking him off in his new car, he didn’t think it’d be like _this_.

“Do you not want it?” Kyungsoo asks in a lilting voice like he knows exactly how much Baekhyun _does_ want it. He flicks his wrist, working Baekhyun’s dick with his nice, thick fingers. Baekhyun can’t see it though, because he’s keeping his eyes firmly on the road, but he can imagine it, has seen many times before how nice Kyungsoo’s hand looks around his cock and it sends blood rushing southbound through his veins. 

“I never expected you’d be okay with something like this,” Baekhyun wheezes as he gets more and more turned on. There really is a thrill in this, in knowing what Kyungsoo is doing but not being able to watch because they literally could die if Baekhyun looks down for even a second too long. For Kyungsoo, who plays by the book so often in almost every other aspect of his life, this seems out of character and yet--the way Baekhyun catches Kyungsoo smirking up at him tells him that Kyungsoo is getting into this too.

“I want to make you feel good,” Kyungsoo says easily. “And besides, you looked really handsome at dinner today. It was hard not to think about how much I wanted to touch you.”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says, not expecting the sudden honesty. He’s never prepared for when Kyungsoo tells him his feelings like this. He’s always so straightforward, so earnest, it flusters Baekhyun on the best days and kind of turns him to mush on the worst.

Today it only fuels his arousal. He reaches one hand down from the steering wheel and slides his fingers through Kyungsoo's short hair, gently squeezes the very nape of his neck. A shiver of pleasure shoots up his spine at the small, almost desperate noise Kyungsoo makes, but then it’s gone and Kyungsoo is taking Baekhyun's cock into his mouth so that Baekhyun is the one moaning instead. 

It takes all his effort to not close his eyes into the pleasure. He stares resolutely out the windshield, grips the steering wheel back with both hands. Kyungsoo slowly, surely, deliberately sinks his mouth further down, down, down onto Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun is of two minds, loving the sensation, the warmth of Kyungsoo’s mouth, but hating that he can’t watch. 

“This is torture,” Baekhyun gasps, shifting slightly in his seat, spreading his thighs, making it just a little easier for Kyungsoo to get to his cock. It’s both a blessing and a curse because Kyungsoo takes advantage of it, sucking him down even more and dragging his tongue up along the underside of his cock as he pulls off, the heat of his breath making Baekhyun’s cock twitch in Kyungsoo’s hand as he strokes him once again. 

“I don’t know, I’m kinda enjoying it,” Kyungsoo says, sounding kind of amused and kind of smug. Baekhyun flicks his eyes down just in time to watch as Kyungsoo swirls his tongue around the head of his cock. He feels his face burn as he hastily looks away, strangely flustered from how into this Kyungsoo is, how into this _he_ is himself. Then again, sex with Kyungsoo always gets Baekhyun excited because Kyungsoo knows exactly which buttons to push to make Baekhyun fall apart. 

“You just enjoy making me suffer,” Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo sucks on the tip before taking him fully back into his mouth. Baekhyun clenches and unclenches his fingers around the steering wheel. It’s starting to feel too hot in the small confines of his car even though the air conditioner is on. 

Kyungsoo slowly pulls off after a few moments and Baekhyun can hear his heavy inhale. “I do,” he answers, voice low as he drags his fist around Baekhyun’s cock, the slick saliva from his mouth making the glide easy. He presses his thumb into the slit at the tip and Baekhyun’s hips jerk instinctively. He almost slams down on the gas pedal and quickly shifts to the brake to ease back, his heart pounding in his chest. “Do you think you can hold off on coming until we make it home?” 

It takes a moment for Kyungsoo’s question to make it through Baekhyun’s fuzzy brain. “Fuck,” he says again, because it seems to be the only word most fitting to this entire situation. “I don’t--Maybe?”

“Try,” Kyungsoo says and he must be lowering his mouth again because Baekhyun can feel his breath hot over his cock. “If you don’t come, you can fuck me when we get home. However you want.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun hisses, lifting a hand from the wheel to cover his mouth, dragging his fingers across his lips and giving Kyungsoo a quick, hopeful look. 

“You really need to work on expanding your vocabulary,” is all Kyungsoo says before he wraps his lips around Baekhyun’s cock again. 

He doesn’t waste any time now, perhaps spurred on by his own challenge. If he can make Baekhyun come before they get home in, fuck, fifteen minutes, then he wins. But if Baekhyun can hold off, then _he_ wins, and he’ll get to press Kyungsoo into bed and fuck him until they’re both sated. Just the thought has Baekhyun growing harder in the incredible heat of Kyungsoo’s mouth but he does his best to push the urge to come as far back as he can. He can do this. He _can_. Years of dating Kyungsoo has taught Baekhyun how to battle the teasing. 

And, fuck, does Kyungsoo like to tease. With his mouth, with his tongue, with his fingers as they stroke the base where his mouth can’t reach, dig into Baekhyun’s thighs for purchase, slip up just under the hem of his shirt to press into the soft flesh of his stomach. He drags his mouth off and teases with his words, too, whispering filthy things like how good Baekhyun feels, how hot he looks from down there, how Kyungsoo can tell how affected he is. 

“How do you want to fuck me, Baekhyun?” he asks too, sliding his tongue around Baekhyun’s cock slowly. “Do you want to press me into our bed and fuck me like that? Leaning over me as you fill me up, kiss me to muffle out how much you like it.”

“Jesus,” Baekhyun gasps, swallowing thickly and trying not to let himself think about it too much. He needs to focus on the road, on staying in his lane and keeping his foot level on the gas. It’s hard, excruciatingly so, because he can imagine what Kyungsoo says all too well and combined with his firm fingers around his cock, his wet, hot tongue gliding over his cock in between his words--it’s too much to handle.

And of course, Kyungsoo’s not done. 

“No, maybe you’ll want to bend me over the arm of the couch,” he says, “because you’ll be too eager, too desperate to even make it to bed. You can fuck me like that too, if you want, Baekhyun, pull me into your cock from behind until you come.” 

“You’re--fuck--trying to make me crash, aren’t you?” Baekhyun grits out, tightening his fingers around the steering wheel as Kyungsoo responds by pointedly sucking Baekhyun’s cock a little deeper down his throat. “ _Kyungsoo_ ,” Baekhyun moans, dropping a hand to Kyungsoo’s head, sliding through his hair and gripping the short strands as firmly as he can. He wishes he could thrust up into Kyungsoo’s mouth, wishes he could pull him down onto his cock more easily, wishes they had more space and more time and that he wasn’t preoccupied with _driving_ and literally keeping them _alive_. 

At least they’re almost home now. Just a few more miles. Baekhyun can make it. He’s going to win this little game just to prove that he can, and maybe to get back at Kyungsoo for putting him through this. 

He can’t let Kyungsoo win that easily. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he breathes out harshly, his voice sounding strained from how desperately he’s been trying to fight back his impending orgasm. He brushes his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, slides them down the side of his face, careful not to knock over Kyungsoo’s glasses, rubs his thumb across Kyungsoo’s cheekbone. “Wish I could watch you properly,” he says, voicing the desires that have been plaguing his mind ever since this started. “Wish I could see how you look with my cock down your throat.”

Kyungsoo moans, muffled around Baekhyun’s cock but still loud, and the vibrations of it make Baekhyun’s cock practically jump on his tongue. Baekhyun moves his hand from Kyungsoo’s face to grip the base of his dick between his fingers, hoping it might push back the urge to come a little longer. He’s finally made it off the highway now, takes his foot off the gas gently as he drives through familiar streets and eventually stops at a red light. 

It gives him the chance to tear his eyes off the road and look down at Kyungsoo. His hair has been mussed up from Baekhyun’s fingers, his eyes are dark and slightly wet from the pressure of having Baekhyun’s cock so deep for so long, and his mouth--god, his _mouth_ \--red, swollen lips wrapped so beautifully around him, brushing up against where Baekhyun still has his fingers wrapped at the base. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Baekhyun whispers, releasing his cock in favor of brushing his fingers gently over Kyungsoo’s plush upper lip. 

He wants to say more, tell him again how amazing he feels, how amazing he is for even doing this in the first place, but the sudden honking from the car behind them has Baekhyun startling, slamming on the gas a bit too hard and sending the car lurching forward. Kyungsoo digs his hands into Baekhyun’s thighs and pulls off his cock with a cough. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says softly, glancing down at Kyungsoo and catching him wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says and _fuck_ , his voice sounds absolutely wrecked. “I was just surprised.” 

Baekhyun looks back out onto the street but he can _hear_ Kyungsoo’s smirk as he adds, “I honestly thought you’d do much worse driving than this.” 

Baekhyun chuckles. “Honestly, me too,” he agrees, and barely manages to bite back his groan when Kyungsoo takes his cock back in his hand. “We’re almost home,” he tells him, which might’ve been a mistake because Kyungsoo seems to double his effort, stroking him a little faster, a little harder, rolling his tongue across the head, over and over. 

“Are you gonna make it?” Kyungsoo teases, and honestly, Baekhyun isn’t all that sure anymore. 

He spends the last couple of minutes of the drive focusing on every pointless object through the window he can see: the street signs, the potholes on the road, the license plate numbers of the cars that pass by. Kyungsoo’s mouth feels like a furnace now and the way he’s clenching his hands into Baekhyun’s thighs is almost painful now but it’s just enough to keep Baekhyun grounded, focusing on that instead of Kyungsoo’s tongue as it drags up his cock. 

“Come on, baby,” Kyungsoo coaxes breathlessly. 

“Not yet,” Baekhyun gasps back, just as he turns into the parking lot of their apartment complex. 

Finding a place to park doesn’t take much time, and the second Baekhyun cuts the engine, he reaches down to cup Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, tugging him up from the floor of the car and leaning forward to kiss him, rough and furious and desperate. Kyungsoo’s amused laugh is muffled between their mouths, but he kisses back just as intensely, and Baekhyun moans as he tastes himself on Kyungsoo’s tongue. 

“Fuck,” he groans as he pulls away, slumping back in his seat as Kyungsoo slinks back into his. There’s a quiet moment, where the only sound is their breathing, then Kyungsoo lets out a soft sigh and opens the dashboard compartment to grab some napkins they stuffed in their from their last late-night McDonald’s run. He wipes his hands off diligently and Baekhyun lets his gaze travel from his fingers down to where the front of his pants are strained from his hidden erection. 

He swallows at the sight. Knowing that Kyungsoo got off on this just as much makes his own arousal even more keen on seeking completion. He licks his lips and forces himself to tuck his dick back into his jeans, anxiously hoping they don’t run into any of their neighbors when they head inside. 

Kyungsoo is watching him with heavy, heated eyes, and he lifts a brow at Baekhyun when he looks back. “I’m impressed you lasted,” he says and Baekhyun laughs. 

“I couldn’t let you have all the fun,” he says. Then he unlocks the doors, pushes his open. “Now let’s go before I end up just fucking you in the backseat.” 

That has Kyungsoo laughing, and he follows Baekhyun out into the cool evening weather. They’re quiet and quick as they make their way into the building and this short break from having Kyungsoo’s mouth on his cock isn’t much of a reprieve at all when it only has Baekhyun wanting him even more. The elevator ride to the fifth floor feels longer than usual and Baekhyun’s nerves must be visible because Kyungsoo reaches out to take his hand firmly in his own, grounding Baekhyun once again. 

He’s relieved that they don’t run into anyone down the hall to their apartment and the second they make it inside, Baekhyun lets loose, slamming the door shut behind them and slamming Kyungsoo up against the door the moment the lock clicks into place. They’re kissing again, frantic and passionate, Kyungsoo’s hands in Baekhyun’s hair, Baekhyun’s at Kyungsoo’s hips, holding him in place and moaning lowly as he grinds against him, feeling just how hard Kyungsoo is through the fabric of their clothing. 

“Fuck,” he gasps against Kyungsoo’s lips, “that was--” 

“Dangerous,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he presses a kiss to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, trails his lips along his jaw. 

Baekhyun lets out a huff of a laugh and lets his fingers tug at the sides of Kyungsoo’s shirt, pulling the hem out from where it’s tucked into his pants, eager to get his hands on his skin instead. “Yeah,” he chuckles, “but, so fucking hot too, god, Kyungsoo, I still can’t believe you even--” 

Kyungsoo pulls back a little to look up into Baekhyun’s face. He pushes his glasses up his nose with a finger and smirks slightly as he says, “I just really wanted you to clean out the fridge.” 

Laughing again, Baekhyun kisses him soundly and says in between each press of their lips, “For that? I’ll clean it as many times as you want.” 

Kyungsoo hums appreciatively, slides his hands down Baekhyun’s back and grabs his ass. “Later,” he says, dragging Baekhyun against him pointedly. “Isn’t there something else you wanted to do right now?” 

Baekhyun sucks in a deep breath and as whispers, “Bedroom,” as he exhales and then Kyungsoo is pushing past him, shucking off his shoes and disappearing down the hall before Baekhyun is able to react to the loss of his body against his. 

He scrambles to follow, almost tripping over his feet in his excitement, pleased to know that despite all the teasing in the car, Kyungsoo definitely wasn’t as unaffected as he might’ve seemed. He’s already lost his shirt by the time Baekhyun makes it to their bedroom, and grins wickedly as he shimmies his pants down his legs, catching Baekhyun’s gaze and holding onto it until he’s wearing nothing but his small, tight boxer briefs. 

“I think you really are trying to kill me,” Baekhyun groans, letting his eyes drag up Kyungsoo’s legs, taking in the fullness of his thighs, the slight taper of his waist, the pink of his nipples. When he turns to toss his pants toward their closet and Baekhyun can see the swell of his ass, he groans again. 

Kyungsoo just laughs. “Come on, Baekhyun,” he says, walking up to him and tugging at the buttons on Baekhyun’s shirt. “Don’t leave me hanging here.” 

Baekhyun kisses him, lets Kyungsoo help him undo his shirt, clings to him as he pulls him backwards toward the bed. They part only so Baekhyun can pull off his jeans, kicking them aside before he climbs up onto bed after Kyungsoo, his shirt hanging open off his shoulders but unbothered to remove it right now. Besides, Kyungsoo seems to like it, fisting the open sides and using the fabric to yank Baekhyun down against him, finding his mouth again in a hot, wet kiss. 

“How--fuck--how do you want me?” Kyungsoo gasps and Baekhyun runs through various scenes in his head, remembers what Kyungsoo had suggested to him in the car, and blurts out, “I want to watch you. I didn’t get to, earlier.” 

An amused but rather fond smile curls across Kyungsoo’s lips. “Like this then?” he says, hooking a leg around Baekhyun’s hip, sliding the heel of his foot over Baekhyun’s ass and down the back of his thigh. “Or do you want me to ride you?” 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun moans, propping himself up on his elbows on either side of Kyungsoo’s head. He looks down at him properly, at the plush of his lips, the slight flush to his cheeks, the clear want behind his eyes. Baekhyun swallows and says, “Like this.” 

Kyungsoo’s smile widens and he nods. “Okay,” he says, reaching up to rub his fingers against the back of Baekhyun’s neck. With his free hand he snaps the waistband of Baekhyun’s underwear. “Take this off.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t think he’s ever moved so fast. In the time he strips off his briefs, Kyungsoo’s set his glasses aside to the nightstand and has retrieved both lube and a condom from the top drawer. Baekhyun slides his hands up Kyungsoo’s thighs, feels the way he shivers, and slowly tugs down his own underwear, mouth salivating at the sight of his hard, flushed cock. If he wasn’t so pent up, he would’ve liked to suck Kyungsoo off too, tease him how Kyungsoo had teased in the car, but Baekhyun already knows he won’t be able to last much longer, and he’d much rather come with his cock buried in Kyungsoo’s ass than into his hand. 

Silence surrounds them as Baekhyun works lubed fingers into Kyungsoo slowly, his other hand gently stroking up and down his leg, his chest, rubbing his thumb across a nipple just to hear Kyungsoo’s sharp inhale. It seems like Kyungsoo’s lost the filthy words he’d been so shamelessly speaking in the car, quiet save for the occasional moan of pleasure as Baekhyun opens him up. Baekhyun doesn’t mind though, lost too in the way Kyungsoo looks like this, pliant and soft and so eager for him, that he can’t muster up anything to say either. 

They don’t have to say anything, anyway. He can see how much Kyungsoo wants this in his eyes, knows that Kyungsoo can see the same in his. 

“I’m good,” Kyungsoo groans out sometime after Baekhyun’s curled a third finger into him, rocking down onto Baekhyun’s hand to take him in even deeper. “Get in me already.” 

“And you call me impatient,” Baekhyun laughs, but does as Kyungsoo says, not particularly keen on drawing this out any longer either. He wipes his lubed fingers across Kyungsoo’s thigh and laughs again when Kyungsoo smacks him for it, quickly tears open the condom wrapper and gets it rolled down onto his cock. “Fuck,” he hisses from the touch, his arousal spiking again, jolting him almost to that edge, back to how close he’d been in the car. “This might be the shortest round of sex ever,” he says as he settles between Kyungsoo’s legs, fitting his hands under Kyungsoo’s knees to press his legs toward his chest, “just a warning.” 

Kyungsoo snorts but reaches between them to wrap his hand around the base of Baekhyun’s cock, helping him find the right spot, wriggling his hips lower as Baekhyun pushes carefully in. “It’s fine,” Kyungsoo breathes out as Baekhyun’s cock sinks inside, “I’m not gonna last long either.” 

Once Baekhyun’s all the way in, Kyungsoo releases his cock and pulls him down with a hand in his hair, craning his neck up to kiss him hard on the mouth. Baekhyun moans into it, already delirious from how deliciously tight and hot Kyungsoo’s body feels around his cock. He runs his hands down from Kyungsoo’s knees and around to rest at his hips instead, tugs him closer as he rocks in, both of them moaning at the sensation. It builds from there, Baekhyun chasing the incredible feeling with steady thrusts while Kyungsoo squeezes around him, rolls his hips down to meet him, drag him in deeper. 

He stretches his legs out, wrapping them instead around Baekhyun’s waist, and Baekhyun far prefers this, able to see the way Kyungsoo’s body strains with his pleasure, his back arching slightly, thick tendons in his neck standing out as he tips his head back into the pillows. He’s stunning, Baekhyun thinks, suddenly hit with a wave of emotion from looking down at Kyungsoo like this, feeling the heat of his body, the weight of his gaze, the palpable desire that sparks between them so vividly Baekhyun can practically taste it. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groans, overwhelmed. He takes Kyungsoo’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together and raising Kyungsoo’s arms over his head, pinning them down into the sheets. He fucks him like this, with quick, heavy thrusts that make Kyungsoo moan again and again and pull Baekhyun much faster toward his orgasm than before. 

Kyungsoo can tell too, with the way he tightens his legs around Baekhyun’s hips, uses the leverage to pull him even closer. “Come on, come on,” he says, voice rich and molten, breath hot against Baekhyun’s skin as he leans into him. “Come on, you’re close, you can come, Baekhyun, let me feel you, come on.” 

There’s really no way Baekhyun can hold back when Kyungsoo is urging him to finish like this. He pushes in one, two, three times more before he buries himself in as far as he’s able and comes hard and achingly, pressing his forehead against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and clenching his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hands so tight he wouldn’t be surprised if he left marks behind. 

“That’s it, baby,” Kyungsoo murmurs, soft and sweet into Baekhyun’s ear. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good.” 

“Stop,” Baekhyun says, tone of his voice edging on a whine. “I can’t--”

Kyungsoo laughs, his breath tickling Baekhyun’s ear and making him squirm. “Kiss me, then,” he says, and Baekhyun does without hesitation, happy to have the distraction as his body eases through the pleasure of his orgasm.

Slowly he’s able to uncurl his fingers from Kyungsoo’s, bending them a few times to get feeling back into them instead of the tingling sensation of his release in his fingertips. He leans over Kyungsoo on his elbows again, barely breaking their kiss, and sighs against his lips when Kyungsoo runs his hands through Baekhyun’s hair, down the side of his face, holding his cheeks in his palms with so much gentleness it makes Baekhyun’s heart feel like bursting out from his chest. 

And as the dizzying blur of his orgasm fades back, he realizes that Kyungsoo hasn’t come yet. “Fuck, hold on,” he groans as he braces his hands against the mattress and pushes himself up, settling back onto his knees, Kyungsoo’s legs slipping down from where they’d been locked around his back. “I got you,” he says softly, taking Kyungsoo’s cock in his hand. “Let me feel you come, too.” 

Kyungsoo flushes deep pink from his words, and maybe from the way Baekhyun is staring down him, practically on display as Baekhyun jerks him off, but he holds onto his gaze the whole time, clenching his fingers into the sheets beside him and biting his lower lip. And Baekhyun knows exactly what Kyungsoo likes, knows when he’s this close he wants it hard and fast and firm, and that’s what he gives him, quick, rough strokes, thumb rubbing into the slit until Kyungsoo’s coming with a cry, eyelashes fluttering, jaw slack, his body taut and beautiful as he spills over Baekhyun’s fingers and onto his chest. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun sighs, feeling hot all over again from the sight of Kyungsoo coming for him like this. He gives his cock another slow stroke from tip to base, watches the way Kyungsoo’s visible shudders, then releases him in favor of closing the space between them. “I love you,” he says as he kisses him, swallowing up Kyungsoo’s surprised, breathless laugh. 

They kiss until Kyungsoo’s relaxed from his release, until they’re smiling against each other’s mouths more than they’re actually making out, Kyungsoo gently brushing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair again. When Baekhyun pulls away enough to look into his face, Kyungsoo’s smiling at him so warmly, so lovingly, it makes it impossible for Baekhyun not to smile too. 

“Say it back,” he teases, pinching Kyungsoo lightly in the stomach, but Kyungsoo laughs and squirms away, Baekhyun’s cock finally slipping out from between his legs. 

They both groan at that, but Kyungsoo’s still smiling. “Maybe later,” he replies with a shrug and when Baekhyun pouts, he reaches around his hip to pat his ass. “Let’s clean up first.” 

Baekhyun whines but follows Kyungsoo out of bed and into the shower where Kyungsoo lets him crowd him up against the wall to kiss for awhile longer. They wash up and dry off with practiced ease and comfort, smiles wide and kisses intermittent between finding fresh clothes and Kyungsoo smacking Baekhyun’s bare ass with his towel. Kyungsoo strips the sheets while Baekhyun wanders into the kitchen for something to drink and he’s filling up two glasses with water when Kyungsoo joins him, this time crowding Baekhyun against the counter to kiss him on the mouth. 

He steals the glass out of Baekhyun’s hand to take a drink afterward, and Baekhyun watches him with his chest aching from how full of love his heart is. There’s nothing like a night spent together with Kyungsoo like this. Dinner had been great, the car ride home had been something new and exciting, and sex with Kyungsoo is always amazing, but this--just the two of them enjoying each other, quietly, softly, peacefully--that’s what Baekhyun loves the most. 

The night is still young too, so they might watch a movie Kyungsoo likes, or an episode in that new Netflix show Baekhyun’s gotten into recently. Or Kyungsoo might read for awhile in bed and Baekhyun will play some games on his phone until he’s bored enough to demand Kyungsoo’s attention again. 

It doesn’t matter. Baekhyun’s just happy to spend the rest of the night with Kyungsoo beside him.

He’s smiling at the thought when Kyungsoo sets the glass of water aside and arcs a brow up curiously. Baekhyun simply answers by cupping one side of Kyungsoo’s face, brushing his hair back with the other, and leaning up on his tiptoes just enough so he can press a firm, smacking kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead. Kyungsoo clutches onto Baekhyun’s arms, a surprised laugh bubbling out from his mouth. His eyes are bright with amusement when Baekhyun draws back. 

“What was that for?” Kyungsoo asks, but he looks pleased all the same.

“I just wanted to,” Baekhyun says, taking one of Kyungsoo’s hands in his and swinging them side to side. He stares down at them for awhile, at how thick Kyungsoo’s fingers look compared to his own slim ones, but how perfectly they seem to fit together despite the differences. 

When he looks back up, Kyungsoo says, “I love you too,” with all the sincerity in the world. 

Baekhyun grins so wide his cheeks ache, but still he cheekily replies, “I know,” like he didn’t demand Kyungsoo to tell him so barely twenty minutes ago. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but it’s fond, and so is the way he squeezes Baekhyun’s fingers and tugs him out of the kitchen. 

“Come on,” he says. “Tonight we can watch that show you like and tomorrow you can clean the fridge.” 

Baekhyun groans at the reminder but wraps his arms around Kyungsoo from behind and squeezes him tight, burrowing his face into the crook of his neck as he shuffles them like this to the living room. “You’ll help me a little, right?” he asks hopefully as they tumble onto the couch. 

“We’ll see about that,” Kyungsoo says as he reaches for the remote from the coffee table. He turns on the television, boots up Netflix, and leans back into his spot against Baekhyun’s chest. 

Baekhyun chuckles softly, thinking he might be able to persuade Kyungsoo otherwise, but for now, he happily holds Kyungsoo closer and settles in for a relaxing night. 

Everything else can wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  1\. i've been crying for days 
> 
> 2\. it's been awhile since i've written any porn so i hope this turned out okay TT 
> 
> 3\. maybe my neXT fic will not be baeksoo..........i probably jinxed myself didn't i jfdshgskd
> 
> 4\. welp anyway thank u so very much for reading! i hope u enjoyed it!! ❤
> 
> come cry with me about baeksoo on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
